Wedding Dance
by ghmari
Summary: Before Bruke and Cristina can dance at thier wedding they have to take a class.


Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy, what else is new.

Burke's body was jerked back when Cristina stopped in the doorway her hand still in his. "This is stupid," she said refusing to move as she watched the other couples.

"Come on it won't be that bad." He said pulling her from the doorway. He knew she didn't want to be here, the only reason he got her to come was because of the hour they would have away from their parents.

She had spent the whole car ride trying to get him to take her some place else, anywhere else. She even pointed out a hotel that they pasted on the way to the studio. He almost caved when he thought about how long it was since they had last been together and how much longer they had before they would get to have sex again.

She decide to withhold sex till the wedding night when she found out he called their parents to help him plan the wedding. He was pretty confident that he could talk her out of that idea, but when she found out she wasn't going to get her courthouse wedding he knew that she wasn't going to give in. He was surprised that she lasted as long as she had. Every time he tried to get her to change her mind she would push him off her and mention his mother and the hell that she went through that day. That was all that it took to kill the mood.

"Hello, You must be Dr. Burke and Dr. Yang. Why don't you go ahead and take your place on the dance floor." They moved to the corner of the room while the lady who greeted them started the class.

Rolling her eyes she turned to Burke who was watching the instructor demonstrate the dance. "Please don't tell me you've never done this before." She asked as he grabbed her arms and started counting off.

"We all don't practice our dance moves while we get ready for work" he replied with a smirk remembering the first time to caught her. "I'm pretty sure your mother would have a heart attack if you danced like that at our wedding day." With a tinkle in her eyes she added. "I think we should try it."

"I will not help you in your quest to kill my mother, she's just trying to be helpful." he said. "You should give her a chance, you'll find out that you two are a lot alike." He wished he could take the words back after they left his mouth.

Cristina stopped moving with him, making sure she heard right. "Those words are grounds for divorce, and we aren't even married yet. "Sorry, you know what I meant. I just want the two women I love to get along."

"I guess it wouldn't kill me if I tried to be nicer, but it might kill your mother." She said with a grin. Burke let out a small laugh. They finished the rest of the class in a comfortable silence with an occasional laugh at Burke's dancing skills.

"Do I want to know where you learned to dance" Burke asked as they made their way to the car. "Ballet, I danced Ballet when I was little" she said quietly. He took note of the sound of her voice and didn't push her further on the topic.

"Lets get some dinner, I'm sure our parents will survive a bit longer with out us." He couldn't help but smile when she leaned over to his side of the car and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you".

Burke inhaled the smell of her hair as they moved together. "I can't believe you talked me into this" she said as she noticed her now in-laws dancing not to far from them.

"Come on you have to admit it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." He said

"Yeah your mother crying because you were really marrying me was just how I pictured our perfect wedding." She said.

"She'll learn to love you," he said as his hands traveled down he sides feeling the fabric of the silky dress she wore. She noticed the look in his eyes, smiling she tightened her grip around his neck pulling herself closer to his body. "This is driving you crazy isn't it," she asked letting her tongue dart out a bit to lick her lips.

"No…Yes." He said breathless as he leaned forward to taste her lips. "You know we are married already." Pulling back she looked at him shocked "Are you suggesting that we leave our guest to go have sex?" "Maybe" he said as he pulled her back into his arms. Grabbing his hand she started pulling him off the dance floor, "lets go then."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking about how much he was going to enjoy spending the rest of his life with her. They almost made it past the buffet table when they heard Cristina's mother announce it was time to cut the cake.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard Burke groan. She'd make it up to him, they only had the rest of their lives.

A/N: Not the best and I know it isn't going to happen on the show but I figured what the hell. This is a one shot I have nothing else to add. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
